Sonic and Eggman: 22 years and still good
by The Hidden Flare
Summary: This fic is for Sonic's 22nd anniversary. While seeing where it all began, Sonic and Eggman discuss the future .


Sonic and Eggman: After 22 years and still good.

**This fic is for the Sonic series 22nd anniversary, 22 years and we still have a blue hedgehog and an insane robot making doctor. This is taking place in a alternate universe where Sonic knows he's Sega's Icon, but he sort of still has his personality. Also, every other Sonic beyond the games (cartoons, anime, comics, etc) are an alternate Sonic or an alternate universe used to promote the hedgehog, although he may not like some things they do with him (like change his personality to something he is not) he accepts all his counterparts and so does Eggman (although some of them do not accepts him). Also, after the development is finish on the game, Sonic (And every other character that we know that didn't originate from said game) loses their memories from the Sega's Icon universe and are replaced with everything they know from the past games they were in. Just wanted to be clear with that, now on with the story.**

A blue Hedgehog with gloves and red sneakers shoes is in a hall of history of all the games of the games from Sonic Franchise, He was looking at a frame of the first Sonic game, the frame had a plaque that wrote 'Sonic the hedgehog (1991)'. The blue Hedgehog then heard someone walking over, he looks over to see a tall man with a red jacket and a big brown mustache. This man was Doctor Ivo Robotnik or Eggman as he is better known. "Looking at where it all began, Sonic." Doctor Eggman asked the blue hedgehog whose name is Sonic. "Yeah, 22 years and I'm still one of the best heroes." Sonic told him. "If that's true, then that must mean I'm one of the greatest villain of all time." Eggman Said, with a smirk. "Yeah, your are one of the greatest, remember that time you had your minions betray you or that time you tried to kill me but failed, Oh wait that makes you a bad villain." Sonic said, with a voice of false confidence. "Why you!" Eggman said as he pulled out a blaster gun**(1)**. He fires at Sonic who dodges easily. "Eggman even Bowser is better then you, at least he can breathe fire." Sonic said, throwing another insult at Eggman. "Shut up." Eggman said as he kept firing his blaster at Sonic, who kept dodging easily.

This went on for about 7 minutes.

Eggman and Sonic were walking down the hall looking at all other Sonic games throughout time. Eggman suddenly stops. "Sonic I have an important question for you." Eggman said with a serious voice. "What is it now, Eggy." Sonic asks, not seeing the seriousness in the doctors voice. "How long do you think we have left?" Eggman asked with the same expression. Sonic was so surprised, he almost lose his footing. "WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!?" Sonic yelled, angrily. "Well, It's just that I feel I'm running out of plots and when I think about it we have been around for a long time. It kind of feels like we're going to run out of ideas and then what? Are we going to be ignored until later? Are we going to be cancelled? Are we going to last until people start hating us? JUST HOW LONG WILL WE LAST?!" Doctor Eggman Yelled out of confusion. "SHUT UP EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled out of anger. Eggman looks at him with a surprised expression. "If there's one thing I know, it's to not worry about the future and focus on the present, cause if I do then maybe I could fix everything for the future. Now I want you to stop getting worried over what might happen and start working on something that has a chance to destroy me, Cause that's what I except from my top foe." Sonic told Eggman, with all courage.

Eggman didn't know what to say except. " HO HO HO! Your right, hedgehog, if I let things that won't happen worry me then how am I suppose to deal with you." Eggman said, having no fear of what's to come at all. "That's what I want to see, There is nothing holding us back. Now come on, you Obese scientist, It's almost time for more work on Lost Worlds and I need you to stab me in the back!" Sonic said, feeling full of energy. "Then what are we waiting for, let's get there now!" Eggman said, preparing to run. Sonic got ready to. And within two seconds, two blurs**(2) **left the hall of the Sonic Series.

**Ok, I think this was good. Might have a few spelling mistakes, but still good… But I might have to explain a few things.**

**(1): That blaster is meant for hurting Sonic or stunning him, not killing him.**

**(2): The reason Eggman is a blur is from a joke fans talk about because he out runs Sonic in Sonic 2.**

**Ok one more thing, for those waiting for the next chapter for my other fic 'How a Good Tails Doll is Created' will be out within a week or two. I'm about 3/4 finished the next chapter and once my Betas (I have two) look over it, it'll be out. Thank you and have a nice day. **

**The Hidden Flare.**


End file.
